La aventura de un padre primerizo
by Lesliedrawings
Summary: Sasuke es padre primerizo. Nadie le explicó como cuidar de esa pequeña niña frágil de ojos negros sin la ayuda de su esposa. Tenía suerte de tenerla, ella siempre tenía el control. – Sasuke-kun. –su voz era firme, tenía que confiar en él. – Tsunade-sama llamó de emergencia, debo ir al hospital. –soltó de golpe. Y así de sencillo, sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.


**_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es completamente mía_** _.  
_

* * *

 **La aventura de un padre primerizo.  
**

* * *

Sasuke estaba feliz, después de mucho tiempo su querida Sarada se había dormido en su brazo sin llorar y sin buscar a su madre. Nadie creería realmente que cuidar un niño sería tan complicado. Al menos para él.  
Podía cargarla perfectamente con un brazo, pero necesitaba la ayuda de sus piernas para mantenerla ahí.  
Sakura no sabía si dejarle realmente o no a Sarada. Estaba limpiando los trastos cuando llego un ninja de 12 años informándole que Tsunade la necesitaba y que era una emergencia que se presentara.  
Se secó las manos con delicadeza y subió las escaleras buscando a Sasuke. Lo encontró meciendo a su hija cariñosamente con una mano y apoyándose con las piernas en la cama. Era una escena simplemente enternecedora. Digna de una fotografía

– Sa-sasuke-kun... –titubeaba si decirle o no. El hombre alzo la mirada sonrojado y... Feliz, estaba feliz.

– Mira, Sakura, por fin se durmió en mi brazo. –un dejo de emoción se escuchaba en su voz. Sakura dudo mucho más si decirle que tenía que irse.

Ella sabía que en algún momento Sasuke tendría que cuidarla por sí solo, pero teniendo solo un brazo y poca experiencia con niños no podía evitar dudar de su capacidad. Aunque jamás desconfiaría de él.

– Sasuke-kun. –su voz era firme, tenía que confiar en él. – Tsunade-sama llamó de emergencia, debo ir al hospital. –soltó de golpe.

Aquella pequeña sonrisa que Sasuke mantenía desapareció en un segundo. Sin querer los nervios se apoderaron de él. No podía cuidar a Sarada solo, no era capaz.

– Yo no puedo cuidar de Sarada solo. Sakura, dile que no puedes ir. –ordenó.

– Lo siento Sasuke-kun, esa no es una opción, no conoces el temperamento de Tsunade-sama, debo ir. –explicó.

– Entonces llevan...

– No. –su voz era autoritaria y firme, jamás en su vida habría pensado que le hablaría a Sasuke así. – No expondré a Sarada en un hospital Sasuke. –evitó el _kun_ para imponer autoridad. – Hay muchos enfermos.

– Llama a Hinata. –ordenó de nuevo, simplemente no se sentía capaz para estar solo con Sarada. – Ella podría venir a cuidar a Sarada.

– Tampoco es una buena opción. Boruto enfermó ayer... Está demasiado asustada aunque le dije que era algo pasajero. Además, contagiaría a Sarada. –se estaba tardando más de lo que podía, definitivamente recibiría regaños de su maestra. – Puedes quedarte con ella unas horas Sasuke-kun. No te comerá. –río ligeramente.

– Parece que no conoces a tú hija, Sakura. La otra vez que quise darle de comer me lanzo el plato a la cara. Me jala las mejillas y me escupe en ocasiones. –acusó el pelinegro en voz baja, lo que menos quería ahora era despertarla.

Sakura puso las manos en su cintura y lo miró incrédula.

– Peleaste con Uchiha Madara, Kaguya... Estuviste en dimensiones distintas... ¿Y no puedes con una niña de año y medio? –preguntó, aún incrédula.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, le había dado justo donde más dolía. En su orgullo.

– Mira Sasuke, arréglatelas solo. Tengo que ir realmente. –decidió al final, estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia la ventana, pero se acercó a Sasuke y susurro en su oído. – Si la cuidas bien, tal vez te recompense esta noche. –susurro seductoramente.

Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Sarada quien dormía plácidamente. Se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un intenso beso reafirmando su promesa. Después salió por la ventana saltando directo hacia el hospital de Konoha.

– No entiendo como espera que me concentre dejándome así. –masculló para sí mismo.

Tenía suerte de que la niña se encontrará completamente dormida. La seguía cargando y delicadamente se acostó con la niña alado, mirándola. ¿Cómo podía cargar algo tan puro, frágil y tierno después de todo lo que había hecho en su vida? Seguía creyendo firmemente que no merecía lo que la vida le había dado. Sakura y Sarada eran más de lo que podrá pedir en mil vidas distintas. Ella era una esposa espectacular...

– Estás tan callada que... –

– ¡TEME! ¡TEME! –gritó una muy conocida voz. – Necesito pañales, por favor, regálame unos es una emergencia.

Escuchó los gimoteos de la niña que pronto empezó a llorar. Un rubio se había introducido en el balcón de su casa desesperado.

– Dobe... Usuratonkachi... IMBÉCIL. –Casi grito, había despertado a su hija. – Despertaste a Sarada, usuratonkachi.

– ¿Tienes pañales o no? No creo que te vaya costar dormirla de nuevo, lo mío sí es una emergencia, teme. –dijo restándole importancia al problema de su amigo.

Sasuke realmente quiso levantarle y golpearlo hasta que estuviera delirando. Un chidori no le vendría mal...  
Se levantó con la niña en brazo y entro al baño. Tomó los pañales y se los aventó directo en la cara.

– ¡Teme! –exclamo el rubio. – Gracias. –sonrió y salió del balcón.

– Usuratonkachi...

Comenzó a mecer a la niña intentando tranquilizarla pero con cada movimiento se ponía peor. La entendía completamente, cualquier persona cuerda se irritaría de lo escandaloso que era el teme.  
Se levantó y bajó las escaleras, puso a su hija en el banquito para alimentarla. Checo varias veces que no fuera a caerse o que estuviera bien ajustada. Se levantó en busca de la leche maternizada que Sakura tenía en el refrigerador para emergencias. La calentó un poco, ni muy caliente, ni muy fría. Inconscientemente tomó un sorbo para ver a que temperatura estaba, pensando que sabía cómo la leche normal. La escupió en el mismo instante en el que sus papilas gustativas probaron la leche.  
Había hecho un reguero en el piso. " _no importa, lo limpio luego_ " pensó.  
Le acerco la leche a la niña, por lo poco que había probado estaba a buena temperatura.  
La niña ya calmada tomó un poco de leche, parecía que le estaba encantando y Sasuke no entendía por qué razón o motivo le gustaba.  
Después de dejar el bote en la mesa notó como la niña abría repetidamente la boca. Sasuke recordó que Sakura después de alimentarla le daba palmadas –ligeras– en la espalda para que eructara.  
Sasuke la cargo pero al momento de intentar darle las palmaditas recordó que le faltaba un brazo. Tal vez era buen momento para aceptar la maldita prótesis que Tsunade y Sakura le obsequiaban.  
Dejo a la niña de nuevo en la mesita y con su mano derecha comenzó a darle ligeras palmaditas. La niña comenzó a eructar silenciosamente. Sasuke se sintió vencedor y sonrió, pero esta no duró mucho cuando descubrió que la niña acababa de vomitar lo que había tomado  
Sasuke se puso pálido del susto, cargó a la niña y la sentó en el sillón asustado. ¿Qué podía hacer en una situación así? ¿Y si la niña se le moría? Sintió como el alma se le iba al cielo. De pronto la niña comenzó a llorar descontroladamente mientras los nervios de Sasuke iban de mal en peor.

Se acercó cuidadosamente a la parte donde estaba el pañal de la niña. Olfateo tan solo un poco y sintió como un olor se impregnaba en su nariz dejándole serias ganas de vomitar.

Cargó a la niña y la llevo directo a la habitación, ahí se encontraban los pañales. La dejo en su cuna y camino hacia el baño, busco y busco y los pañales no estaban.

– ¿Dónde carajos... –un click hizo en su cabeza y recordó que le había aventado los últimos pañales a un rubio desesperante. Él se los había llevado todos.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran aventado una cubeta de agua helada. Sakura lo mataría sin lugar a dudas si dejaba mucho tiempo a la niña con el pañal sucio.  
Bajó rápidamente hacia la cocina en busca de un paquete nuevo pero parecía que el que le había aventado al dobe era el último. No podía dejar a la niña sola e ir por pañales. Tomo unas toallas limpias y subió al cuarto, la niña seguía llorando.  
Cargo a Sarada depositándola con cuidado en la cama. Solo una vez había ayudado a Sakura a limpiar a la niña. Lo único que había hecho era agarrar sus suaves pies con una mano mientras Sakura hacia el resto.  
¿Cómo la limpiaría con una sola mano? Ahora sí que se sentía realmente inútil. Le quito el pañal sucio y lo deposito a un lado de la cama sin cerrarlo _"luego lo limpio"_ pensó.  
Con un dedo limpiaba y con tres dedos agarraba sus pies mientras que con el pulgar sostenía su piernita, era más difícil de lo que imaginaba con la falta de un brazo.  
Puso talco –más del necesario– y puso una toalla acomodándola como según él creía se acomodaría un pañal. Cargó a Sarada y la toalla –enorme– resbaló de sus delgadas piernitas. Al menos había parado de llorar. Sasuke la levanto y la acomodo de nuevo recostándola.

Se recostó a un lado de la niña que a pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Su respiración –para tranquilidad de Sasuke– era calmada. No había mucho de qué preocuparse. Sin preverlo se había quedado dormido con ella.

* * *

Sakura llego algo cansada, la emergencia no había sido tan terrible como el joven ninja la había hecho ver. Estaba ansiosa por ver a su preciosa niña con él, si había hecho las cosas bien definitivamente lo recompensaría.  
Entró a la cocina y se encontró con un escupitajo, vomito donde su hija comía y la mamila con leche maternizada tirada en el suelo...

– Sasuke... –musitó amenazadoramente.

Subió las escaleras intentando no pisar lo que estaba chorreado en el suelo. Al ver eso esperaba ver a la niña gateando y a Sasuke intentando calmarla. Para su sorpresa Sasuke estaba dormida con la niña a lado. Su hija tenía una toalla enorme en las piernas. Se acercó evitando reír ante la enternecedora escena cuando sintió algo tibio en su pie izquierdo. Bajo la mirada para observar que había pisado un pañal abierto. Ahogo el grito en su garganta para no despertar a su hija y se acercó amenazadoramente a su marido.

– Sasuke-kun... –lo llamo con voz dulce y seductora.

– Hm... –gruño él sin abrir los ojos.

– Ya llegué amor... –musito con voz suave.

– Lo hice bien... –masculló con los ojos entre abiertos. – Esta dormida...

– Sí, lo hiciste perfectamente. Amé ver la leche vomitada y el escupitajo que dejaste en el suelo. _Mi amor_ , no debes tomar la leche que sale de mis senos. Por cierto, ve rápido por toallas, tengo caca en mi pie izquierdo. –murmuró con la voz lo más suave posible pero más amenazadora de lo que él había escuchado alguna vez.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe después de escuchar eso. Miró la dulce –pero amenazadora– sonrisa que mantenía su esposa. Se levantó con cuidado y camino nervioso al baño.

– Sasuke-kun, por cierto. –lo llamó, este volteó aún asustado. – Hoy no recibes recompensa. –sonrió.

* * *

 _¡Holi! Ya sé, debo actualizar "Encadenada a ti" y "¿Dónde estamos?" Pero... Como explicarles, hace unos días un dolor de muelas me estaba matando. Cuando subí el capítulo 5 de "Encadenada a ti" la mejilla izquierda me palpitaba... En fin, espero actualizar en unos días._

 _Sé que la idea de un padre primerizo que se queda a cuidar a su hijo/a esta muy gastada. Pero realmente imagínense a Sasuke quedándose solo unas horas con Sarada, sin ni una sola experiencia en cuidar niños... Bueno, en mi imaginación esto resultaría. xD_  
 _Espero les guste y dejen reviews. Siempre son bienvenidas. :D_

 _Por cierto, muy pronto subiré un one-shot sobre una experiencia de Boruto y Sarada. Van más de 3800 palabras y faltan... xD_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _Leslie H._


End file.
